摩根鎮
}} Morgantown is a city in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Morgantown is a city in the Forest region of Appalachia in 2102. Background Situated on the banks of the Monongahela River in northern Appalachia, the city of Morgantown was alive and booming prior to the Great War. The home of Vault-Tec University, the city was a prime stop for many students, hunters, miners, soldiers, and visitors passing through. To meet the demand for transportation within the city amid a country experiencing a low supply of gasolineResource Wars, the city featured a monorail that had a stop at Morgantown Airport and Vault-Tec University, as well as two stops at both the northern and southern parts of downtown. People living and working within the city had challenges, though. Some businesses were impacted by new technologies and a changing world that decreased their revenueBusiness is badIn memory of booksBig Al's Tattoo Parlor terminal entries, while others suffered from the growth of the local land values that triggered increase of rent.Shadowbreeze Apartments terminal entries. For the most part, Morgantown was a lively city and continued to be so, even after the Great War, if not with a twist. Following the war, the city was torn apart by violence, chaos, and subsequently, death. Some managed to wait out the turmoil, but in time, even the students at Vault-Tec University had to leave from loss of rations.History of Morgantown: Vol. I In a throwback to the feudalism experienced in the middle ages, the city came to be ruled by tribes, torn apart by the squabbling of numerous rival student gangs. These gangs were formed by students survivors, that emerged from the Vault-Tec University and the city of Morgantown, and were led by students from VTU who had been studying to become overseers. History of Morgantown: Vol. II In the first year, many students died of natural causes like radiation poisoning, dehydration, starvation, however, most students died from the wars between the Greek houses.History of Morgantown: Vol. II RadAway shortages became commonplace, as time passed without any substantial relief. In particular, one such event was recorded in which a group of male students fought over a cache of RadAway they found and killed one of the students - marking the first death by fellow peer.History of Morgantown: Vol. III At this time, the two leading Greek houses were the Roof House and the Street House. These two houses were differentiated by their territories, with the Roof House ruling from the monorails and roofs of buildings, while the Street House survived among the alleys and streets below, with both bent on destroying the other.History of Morgantown: Vol. III The continued onslaught of radiation decimated the houses, causing students and other survivors to lose their hair and skin or just simply keel over dead. It was only with the aid of RadAway that the leading houses were able to maintain control over Morgantown and their territory.History of Morgantown: Vol. IV. In time, a possible truce between Street House and Roof House was suggested after the radiation proved to be too much for them to cope with.Trouble with radiation After The Christmas Flood of 2082 nearly wiped-out the Responders in Charleston, a group of them, led by Maria Chavez returned to Morgantown Airport, claiming it as their headquarters and setting up a tent city and other facilities across the tarma, to perform triage and provide aid for the surrounding area. A member of the group, Sanjay Kumar, managed to set up a protectron to patrol the streets and three locations with supply caches,Back on the Beat along with modifying the machinery inside Mama Dolce's Food Processing to manufacture canned food.Feed the People Morgantown's proximity to The Mire allowed for trade with Harpers Ferry to develop, aided by the Appalachian Brotherhood protecting the passage through the mountains out of Grafton Dam, at least until they were forced to pull out.Grafton Dam terminal entries In 2097, despite all their efforts, the Responders were invaded by the Scorched and subsequently wiped out. By 2102, the only inhabitants of the city were feral ghouls and the Scorched - with the fate of the other survivors unknown. Layout The city has a colossal amount of loot, both notable and junk, spread out through the old campsites, buildings, caches, etc. There's a few workstations hidden through the city, although most of them are on the rooftops, which can only be accessed by climbing stairwells and fire escapes, parkouring from the monorail tracks, and various combinations of the two. Two daily events, Back on the Beat and Feed the People can be completed every twenty-four hours for various items and experience. Morgantown locations North * Apartments (Inaccessible Interior) * Attorney (Responder Stash Room) * Delicatessen (Responder Stash Room) and Apartments (Interior and Roof Access) * Foodstuffs Building (Rooftop Camp) * Morgantown Monorail Station: North (and Parking Lot) * Pulowski Preservation Shelter (North) * Red Rocket Gas Station * Riverbank Pipe Pile, Metal Garage, and Warehouses * Shadowbreeze Apartments (Scaffold Apartments, and Moorman's Interior and Roof Access) * Student Survivors' Chem Lab (Monorail Tracks) * Water Tower and Northwest Hillside Homes * Welcome to Morgantown Sign Central * Apartment Building (Morgantown): Accessible via the Monorail tracks and jumping across the roof. Use the downed utility pole across the street from the Bar and Wine Cellar as a marker. see page for details. * Bank Apartments and Responder Stash Room M-3: Accessible via the Monorail and street, this block of apartments sits above the Responder Stash M-3 room accessible during the Daily quest Back on the Beat. * Bar and Wine Cellar (Morgantown): Accessible via the street, there are two entrances into this building: through the basement door that leads into the wine cellar, or via the front porch main entrance. * Fallon's Apartments: Accessible by climbing/parkouring up to the roof. The Parking Garage (Morgantown) is connected to this building. * Liquor Store: Responders Headquarters and Roof Shack: The interior store serves as a 'Bot Shop' where the protectron for the event Back on the Beat is found. The roof shack is accessible via the Monorail or the fire escape by jumping from the top railing and onto the adjacent roof. * Liquor Store Apartments and Roof Shack: This building is the large white apartment building connected to the Liquor Store: Responders Headquarters and Roof Shack. It is accessible from the Monorail tracks where a wooden bridge connects to the roof. A hole in the wall of the Bank Apartments and Responder Stash Room M-3 is directly across from the roof. On the roof is a small shack with the holotape History of Morgantown: Vol. IV on an HVAC duct along the left wall of the shack. * Morgantown Monorail Station: University * Nuka-Cola Billboard Apartments: These apartments have an accessible interior and a roof camp. * Parking Garage: This garage is used to climb up to the roof camp of the Fallon's Apartments. A house decorated with Christmas lights is right next to the garage, to the east. On the porch of the house is the note Note from a Concerned Neighbor tucked under the welcome mat. * Pawn Shop and Roof 'Space' Camp * Pharmacy and Delicatessen Store Block and Roof Camp: Accessible via the street/fire escape. This building is directly across the street from the Fallon's Apartments, on the southeast corner of the Tent City and Defensive Wall. * Tent City and Defensive Wall South * Apartment Tower (Interior, Roof, and Monorail Access) * Bank of Morgantown (University Branch) * Book and Stationary Shop, and Barber's * Graviano's Italian Eatery * Limestone Tenament (Roof and Monorail Access) * Morgantown Monorail Station: South * Morgantown Tavern * Pawn Shop and Post Office (Inaccessible Interior) * Pulowski Preservation Shelter (South) * South Morgantown Farmstead * Super Duper Mart (Inaccessible Interior) * Yellow Apartment Block (Roof Access) 值得注意的物品 ; Holotapes and notes * 可疑的筆記 - 在杜媽媽食品處理廠西南邊一個充滿陷阱的倉庫，有兩份。一份被釘在一樓的木箱上，另一份在樓上機械猴處。 * 紀念書本 - 摩根鎮南站入口附近，書店的保險箱內，書店本身和沙龍店連在一起。 * 人資會議紀錄 - 鎮的南端有個帶有公寓招牌(Apartments)的紅磚建築內桌子裡，可以從旁邊Graviano's Italian eatery的梯子或是單軌鐵路進入，附近有間大無敵超市。 * 給珍妮特 - 鎮的南端的酒吧內，釘在公告欄上。 * 單軌列車維修人員記錄#30045 - 在大學站乘車處的單軌列車裡。 * 受損全像卡帶 - 在避難所科技大學單軌列車站的東北邊，從附近的帳篷區經過對面街上的停車場，在一個垃圾箱旁的女性屍體上。 * 愚蠢的街頭小鬼 - 一樣大學站東北邊的建築屋頂桌上，通往屋頂的樓梯釘滿了刺釘。 * 全部拆光 - 避科大東邊帳篷區裡成堆的木箱上，附近有一堆椅子。 * 摩根鎮之役 - 在帳篷區北邊的流動廁所內。 * 來自麥迪的明信片 - 在影風公寓東北邊的房子門廊桌上，旁邊有具骷髏和藍色行李箱。 * 來自祖母的明信片 - 摩根鎮高中的水塔東北邊住宅區一棟紅磚屋，門廊的骷髏旁。 * 來自伊莉莎白的明信片 - 大學北邊一棟銀行上方的公寓樓層內桌上，可從單軌鐵路進去或自底下爬上來。 * 輻射問題 - 在公寓屋頂一個搭建的小型營地處，睡袋旁邊。可以從單軌鐵路延伸進去或從逃生梯跳下來。 * 摩根鎮歷史：第I冊 - 從大學站的單軌鐵路往北走，左側有堆幾個盒子可以跳到一棟建築屋頂，翻過去就可看到營地，就在那。 * 摩根鎮歷史：第II冊 - 上述鐵路繼續北走至往西靠近機場處，南向延伸的路段會被煤渣塊和木板擋住，跳到旁邊的建築屋頂，一路沿著上面鋪好的木板往前走就會看到，在桌上。 * 摩根鎮歷史：第III冊 - 在靠近單軌列車北站的木製哨塔底部，旁邊有彈藥箱和旅行袋。 * 摩根鎮歷史：第IV冊 - 在上述伊莉莎白明信片那裏的屋頂上。 * 動彈不得 - 上述第IV冊建築北邊的屋頂上，需由單軌鐵路跨大步跳過去，全像卡帶旁有座武器工作台。 * 來自避科大的明信片 - 同上，附近的桌子上。 * 摩根鎮歷史：作者註記 - 上述第IV冊建築南邊的屋頂上，從單軌鐵路往南跳到逃生梯，再跳到招牌底下的窗檯，走過屋頂就會找到營地。 * 來自爸媽的明信片 - 同上，梳妝台上。 * 大家 - 在銀行的M-3儲藏點內，應變同盟屍體旁桌上，事件任務中才能進入。 * 來自家鄉的明信片 - 在酒吧二樓桌上，被玻璃杯壓著。 * 未完成的明信片 - 在木製哨塔東南邊，由北站的停車場地面出口走出去就可以找到，在一張有鉛筆跟啤酒瓶的桌上。 * 心理學概論筆記本封面 - 木製瞭望塔的化學工作台右邊。 * 攀爬屋頂的人寫的詩 - 在街頭幫的帳篷區東北邊紅磚建築屋頂上。先跳到旁邊的停車場上，在跳至紅磚建築的逃生梯，爬上去後再接著屋頂一路往上走到最頂端就會看到。 * 生日祝酒詞草稿 - 在老艾刺青工作室以南斜對面的咖啡店(Graviano's Italian Eatery)裡，櫃台對面的垃圾桶內。 * 生意不好 - 上述紀念書本提到的沙龍店內，在鎖起來的小房間。 * 自動錄音0000001 - 在老艾刺青工作室東南邊的大無敵超市，停車場的神祕箱裡。 ; Other loot * Random weapon plan - On the same roof where the Stuck holotape can be found, on a desk opposite of the tape. * Stealth Boy - On the same roof where the Roof climber's poem can be found. 影風公寓 * 不再是我的摩根鎮了 - 二樓右側的公寓桌上。 * 購物清單 - 二樓左側的公寓廚房。 * 來自亞德里恩的明信片 - 三樓公寓臥室床旁。 * M.葛林的授權碼 - 四樓臥室的終端機內，需擁有遭竊的終端機密碼，密碼在弗雷迪的恐怖屋的屋頂房間。 Appearances Morgantown appears only in Fallout 76. 幕後 * 遊戲中摩根鎮還原了現實摩根敦的特色，包括鄰近的機場、學校和個人捷運系統，不同的是現實西維吉尼亞大學是多個校區散布在鎮上，遊戲中則限縮在一處。 * On the east side of town, there is an apartment building with a Nuka-Cola billboard. Inside one of the rooms is a set of wooden blocks that spell out "BFG," a reference to the weapon first appeaing in the Doom franchise, published by Bethesda Softworks since 2010. * 有趣的是，現實摩根鎮的位置在格拉夫頓北邊，遊戲中的地點反而對應了到現實的巴克漢嫩。 Gallery FO76 Morgantown Hibbe roof.png|Roof belonging to Victor Hibbe FO76 Morgantown BFG reference.png|Big Fucking Gun reference Babylon papermap morgantown.jpg|Map added by Nuclear Winter Nw ls mt coolingtower.jpg|Morgantown cooling tower loading screen Nw ls mt slocums01.jpg|Slocum's Joe at Morgantown Nw ls mt welcomesign.jpg|Morgantown welcome sign en:Morgantown ru:Моргантаун Category:Fallout 76 locations